That Guy...Brian
"Ultimately, the most profound discoveries we make come from within." That Guy...Brian is a fringe Animator within the Supah.exe inspired FNaF/MC community, as well as an administrator of the Soup Bowl. Jokingly called the smartest man in the room due to his geeky appearance and seemingly endless trivial knowledge. He's currently a member of Team Aphex, and has collaborated several times with Supah. Biography Ambitious beginnings In 2013, That Guy...Brian and several of his friends on Skype began working on a machinima series set in the Doctor Who universe by the name of Time Tots. Though production stalled due to a lack of resources and experience, it did expose him to Mine-Imator, which he reluctantly continued to use. The hick and the wetback In 2014, Brian first met Doctorks on a YouTube comment thread, asking for help on animating a 'Doctor Who'-styled regeneration sequence. Little did he know, this would be the start of a fruitful - albeit annoying - relationship. In 2015, Doctorks switched from content type to content type, finally settling on making FNAF animations in Mine-Imator and running into Supah shortly afterward. Early n' edgy By mid-2016, Brian had heard a lot about Supah via Doctorks, but he had no method of contacting him outside of spamming the chat on any of his livestreams. This all changed when the Soup Bowl first launched on July 15th. Being one of the first members to join, he took the opportunity to be as humourous and impactful as possible, with mixed-at-best results. In fact, he was banned by Aqua on the first day for jokingly shipping ClayDoh and Supah, ruining many potential relationships for several months. The great depression Come Janurary 2017, Brian was rather depressed. Having gone through a rough breakup with his girlfriend, being outcast from the Soup Bowl (and subsequently being banned for what seemed to be the last time), and showing no signs of improvement in regards to his content, he took a break to re-assess his attitude and approach to things. During this time, he began exploring his spiritual side, - often visiting his local church to pray and reflect on things - did some research on social interaction and spent a little more time refining his animation skills. Though it wasn't much, it was enough to revitalize his zest for life and by Feburary he was able to nudge his way back in via Doctorks' server (as well as a few of his friends). A fresh start With the server restarting in late Feburary 2017, Brian took the opportunity to further reinvent himself, slashing the edgy humour in favour of a more subtle, laid back, and honest approach. Around this time, members such as Arachnaut, TOOSTRR, and RedVoltZ joined, soon becoming some of Brian's best friends and finally instilling a sense of social confidence. MC2, melancholy, and moderation Brian finally seemed to be in a solid position by June 2017, having landed a spot in Supah's second Mega Collab, reaping the benefits of several rebuilt relationships (as well as new ones), and was constantly pumping out experimental shorts in an attempt to better understand the principles of animation as a whole. Though, trouble was brewing in the Soup Bowl at the time; an emotional epidemic of fake depression was spreading throughout the community, from Philip to Samuel to RedLunatic to Bugpley, seemingly everybody suddenly had a contrived reason to act all gloomy, and it was having quite the toll on the community as a whole. Given some time to reflect on these events and the actions taken during them, Brian felt the need to call out some of these people - and if possible, lift up their spirits. This garnered some positive feedback from members such as ZergHunter666, ℬʆʊḕ, and Todd, the latter of which, would land Brian a position as moderator in August. A house divided August was a very eventful month. 3 new relationships started, backlash related to the depression epidemic from several months ago was on the rise, and hurricane season was in full swing. The seeds for some of the server's greatest issues all seemed to stem from around this point. Hurricanes Irma and Maria destroyed a good chunk of Puerto Rico's infrastructure, which forced Supah to go into hiding and transfer ownership to Aqua. Despite this, he ordered that the mods and admins remained in charge, and that Aqua would take no action. These orders were later defied in October, with Angel Matty's boyfriend, Scotty, becoming a moderator, to backlash from Brian, Zerg, Arach, ℬʆʊḕ, and several others, citing an abuse of power and Scotty being unqualified for the position of moderator. On the other side, Tyrell, Todd, Matty, and even Aqua herself were defending the decision, escalating the issue into a conflict between several moderators and members of the server. This all came to a head in mid-october, when Supah finally managed to get back online. After finally assessing the situation, he demoted several moderators, while others (such as Todd) chose to step down. The outcome of these events symbolized somewhat of a cultural shift in the server, showing a lack of restraint and arbitrary empathy, some even going as far as to say that it was toxic. This was the beginning of a new era, one where the gauntlet was finally off. Humbler times Following a scuff with Matty in wake of the mod incident, Brian felt the need to tone down his humour just a notch, and considering that there were plenty of other members (Such as Zerg, ℬʆʊḕ, Arach, and Collin) who could provide similarly edgy humour, he felt no real need for it anymore, as it was already in abundance. These factors - paired with the server's negative reputation on the rise - lead to him experimenting with different types of humour and taking a more friendly, kind, and relaxed approach. This proved useful when acting as an arbiter during heated situations, and allowed his appeal to broaden a little bit. The calm before the storm In December, Cobalt became the first new moderator since Supah's return, though flawed, he was an empathetic man with solid principles. His tenure was short-lived though, as the council of moderators felt he was redundant. On New Years Eve 2017, server invites were reopened, breathing new life into the community once more. For a moment, things were looking up. Everyone was back together, and those who were leaving left without any fuss. Creation Station's unenvisioned division On Feburary 10th 2018, Sammy was publicly called out for cheating on and breaking up with Elkav in favour of a relationship with Miles. As seemingly small and irrelevant as such an event would seem to be, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. Sammy and Miles collectively threw a fit, claiming the server and the community around it was toxic, with Miles personally insulting Supah as a server owner. Following a breakdown, Supah froze the server and left it in an archived state for a few days, planning to either delete the server or transfer it to a new owner, while he'd create a new server by the name of "Supah's Creation Station". Out of the two ownership candidates (Brian and Cobalt), Cobalt was chosen, and began renovating the server, purging several channels and roles, as well as adding new ones. New policies were instated, often revolving around arbitrary, albeit vague definitions of originality and quality, and ℬʆʊḕ and Viridi were made mods. Brian was one of the lucky few to join Creation Station, which was little more than a smaller, reskinned Soup Bowl. Though the server was quite active for the first few weeks, things began to take a nosedive around mid-March. Around this time, Brian also joined an unofficial successor to Soup Bowl and Creation Station by the name of Creation Station 2. From there, he was properly introduced to Kysnos, and was later added to Team Aphex. A tale of ambition, faltering, and reconstruction By May of 2018, it was quite apparent that segregating Supah's favourites from the rest of the server's population was not helping the community, with several members leaving Creation Station in an attempt to move on in life. This concerned several members, including Brian, who pressured Supah to take back his server from Cobalt and revitalize it once more. Creation Station was abandoned, and Arachnaut shut down Creation Station 2 in order to further drive attention and activity to the now revitalized Soup Bowl. However, there were still several major road blocks in the way. Members such as Legomenon, Todd, and Aria Saihara were leaving in favour of other communities better tailored to their interests, the overblown toxic reputation only further negative impacted people's opinions on the server, and members who weren't moderators were rarely active, if ever. Though there were exceptions - such as Azzy, Ronco, and Magnimex -, the early days of this new incarnation were quite rough. In early June, Brian began production on an animated music video adaption of Time Tots, and while the majority of it was finished within a few weeks, there were delays due to undisclosed real life circumstances. Three, two, one, ignition. Autumn 2018 proved to be a slow, uneventful season. Sure, the server officially re-opened to the public in August, but these months proved to be trying times. Activity stifled, many active members resorted to group DMs or other servers. Brian took refuge in Team Aphex at the time, stirring the pot in IAmCringe's server over Angel Matty's moderation ability and treatment of other users. This all came to a head in the coming days, as Matty was stripped of his role and voluntarily left. In November, Brian officially released Time Tots: Noise Brigade to minor fanfare. Around this time, he also started to learn Blender. Shortly before Brian's 17th birthday, a friend of Beth's leaked several screenshots of a DM conversation between her and another man with explicit intentions of cheating. Needless to say, he was furious, demanding an immediate explanation. After an hour of evasion and denial of responsibility, she faked an emotional meltdown and blocked him. On the 23rd of December, Brian met up with Arach, Supah, and Xyro, a breath of fresh air from the incident that occurred mere days ago. 'We have liftoff.' Mega Collab 3 released around New Years, finally allowing Brian, Hunter, Soup, Viridi, and NMS to catch a breath after an insanely stressful crunch time. Between the breakup with Beth and MC3, Brian entered an ironic relationship with Trixie, both for humour's sake and in hopes that it'd provide him an opportunity to reflect and heal. In Feburary 2019, Brian, Flame, NoahTheMLG, and Bacon all bore witness to the creation of JediLark's new dating server. Two months later, Arachnaut would take ownership and rebrand the server as Stellar, this was the start of a great divide between Arach and the rest of the Soup Bowl, culminating in his permanent removal in September 2019. This was only punctuated further by the increasing lack of activity in Team Aphex, between Meg's departure, Kysnos and Supah's dedication to Shane's group DM, Xyro being occupied with real life responsibility, RedVoltZ's disappearance, and Hunter simply being distant. In May 2019, TheBigBadBonnie began collaborating with Brian on concepts for Time Tots. From the ashes of Team Aphex, and a desire to join a VC without it turning into a crowded mess, Brian, JennyTimez, BaconGhast, Supah, and TheBigBadBonnie all came together to form The Bomb Shelter in June 2019. In July 2019, Stellar - along with Arachnaut's original account - was deleted for violating the Discord Terms Of Service. Relationships Allies *Sharpwind's Server **Beth Harmonica **Duskstar Shine *Mine-imator Server **The Hacker **DannyBoi *Supah's Server **Team Aphex ***Arachnaut ***Kysnos ***Xyro ***Hunter The Bunny ***JoeeePlayz ***Redvoltz ***Viridi **XxTrixie_Gazmen0 **JDBudder **Shane's Group ***TOOSTRR ***Meg ***Pecan **The Bomb Shelter ***TheBigBadBonnie ***JennyTimez ***BaconGhast ***Legomenon ***Carma/Lumai/Aria Saihara ***Flame ***AaronStudios3 ***Supah.exe **Edin **Collin **Elkav **ℬʆʊḕ **Sammy **GrapeLeaf **Zerghunter666 **Doctorks **Gabe **Ethan839 **Dragons **PoptartZombie **Mephilis12 **Collin **TME **QCAnimations **Azzy **xXTrixie_Gazmen0 *Carma's Bento Box **Kewlaid Enemies *Nasir's Server **Midora *Supah.exe's Server **Shin Godzilla **Angel Matty Category:Animator